A Curious Constellation
by Xandua
Summary: TEDROMEDA... A muggle born and a pureblood are starcrossed and not so happy about it... Mild fluff later on...


**AN: **I've been wiring on, well ignoring, this for some time and I may as we'll upload it. Hope you like it and all. Do tell me what you think. More soon, I think.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful peachy colour, at least the clouds where, the sky behind them was a soft baby blue. It was slowly being invaded by dark wispy grey clouds, they did nothing to stop the hauntingly pretty light from making the world glow orange.

Andromda had always felt connected to the sky, maybe it was her name, or maybe it was her changeable nature. She empathized with the sky. Standing on the front steps of her school she gazed out at the grounds in front of her. She caught sight of her hands, luminescent in the odd looking sunset. She stared at them transfixed for a second, the colour was... She couldn't find the words. Eventually she settled for 'other-worldly'. She smiled to herself and turned back towards the grounds. A steady stream of people were flowing back into the hall for dinner, she sighed, shifting and stretching up onto her toes to peer through the crowd. The teetered on the edge of the flagstone steps, straining to look through the faces.

"I know who you're looking for..." Her best friend Amelia Bones snuck up behind her. The witch was slightly shorter than Andromeda, her hair was more controllable and her shirt was tighter. Amelia smiled a perfect, knowing smile at her friends embarrassment.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about." Andromeda tried to act haughty but failed, she pulled at her short skirt in feigned innocence

"Of course you don't." Amelia just smiled, Andromeda shifted agitatedly. "By the way, the person you're not looking for is already inside..." She leant back against one of the columns that flanked the huge oak doors, watching her friend's face drop.  
She saw Andromeda in the tainted light, she looked like a goddess, flowing hair, huge sad eyes, flickering temper. She was momentarily jealous of her friend's beauty, then she got remembered there were more important matters at hand  
"I heard theres a party tonight," The witch joined her, slumping against the column, they slid down in unison. Andromeda mumbled noncommittally  
"All houses..." Amelia shook her shoulders suggestively, Andromeda managed a small smile. "Come on, what was the point in us sneaking out all the way back to London to get those dresses if you're not going to wear them anywhere?" She saw her friend roll her eyes.

"Fine" Andromeda tried not to sound interested. They got up as the last of the students trickled past, the witch self-consciously adjusted her skirt. Before heading back into the Castle, Andromeda twirled once in the translucent air and smiled, it was a beautiful feeling, the open air and luminescent light.

Ted Tonks had watched her, he had tried not to, but he was transfixed. He had passed her friend, Amelia, on the way in. Then got distracted by the light pooling in the doorway, turned to watch the grounds, just off to the side, not to impede the flow of students that were ignoring the heavens to fill their stomachs. He reasoned he could have seen the same sky from the Huffelpuff table in the Great hall, but that seat didn't have the added bonus of Andromeda. So he watched, from the sidelines, as always. Careful not to be seen by her sisters, or her housemates, or her for that matter. Andromeda was unobtainable, as ephemeral as the other-worldly light she was basking in. She had a habit of adjusting her skirt, fidgeting, fixing. Anyone who didn't know her would take it to mean she was a control freak. Ted knew better, the witch could never stop moving, she had energy that she had be brought up to contain. But sometimes, when she was in the right light, when the conversation got into her veins, then, then she was fluid, messy, alive, perfect. As uncontrollable as the striking sky, beautiful and out of reach.

* * *

**AN: **If you liked it tell me, if you didn't, also tell me. Any comment is useful. Thanks.


End file.
